


Of Long Nights and Pillow Fights

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity attend the grand opening of the new performing arts center after a long week.  They end up at the hotel next door, exhausted, but together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Long Nights and Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well! I started this awhile ago after seeing a post on my dash. This turned into PURE FLUFF. But I figured we could all use some more fluff before the show comes back. So I sincerely hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I’d love to know what you think. I always enjoy reading your comments! They are food for the fic writer’s soul! Thank you for all your support!
> 
> [POST THAT INSPIRED THIS FICLET](http://effie214.tumblr.com/post/98284838501) (also blame effie214's tags)

It was beautiful. The grand hall of the newly designed performing arts center glowed with hundreds of lights. Swaths of silver and blue dotted the open area, flower arrangements scattered throughout. The city symphony greeted their ears the second they’d walked through the door; soft music with a staccato beat pulsing through the crowds.

Queen’s Consolidated had been one of the biggest donors to rebuild the center after it had been declared structurally unsound due to after effects from the Undertaking.

That’s the only reason Felicity and Oliver were in attendance when they’d barely gotten three hours of sleep the night before and had been running all week long.

 

She’d almost fell asleep on his arm on the ride over, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his shoulder, the steady beat of his heart pulling her under. And then, all too soon, he’d been rousing her with a kiss to her forehead as Digg pulled up to the front entrance.

They were greeted immediately inside the door by the Mayor and Chairperson of the Arts. Felicity exchanged greetings with the woman, one hand tucked in the crisp material of Oliver’s suit coat at his elbow.

They made their rounds, stopping and visiting with investors and familiar faces, Felicity’s simple golden lace dress catching the eye of most of the men as well as the women. Oliver kept a hand low on her hip, guiding her through the room and she could feel him tense every time another man’s eyes lingered on her for too long.

“Relax,” she murmured after the third time, leaning close, her fingers pretending to adjust his tie. “Stop glaring arrows into people.”

He scoffed slightly,but she heard him sigh as her fingers closed over his at her side. Ducking his head, he breathed out a murmured apology.

After ten minutes of greeting and schmoozing with the other guests, Oliver steered them towards a secluded corner of the room, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handing one to her.

She sighed, thankful for the moment’s reprieve, exhaustion settling heavily on her shoulders.

Taking a grateful sip of the champagne, she closed her eyes and let the bubbles roll over her tongue.

Oliver’s fingers ghosted over her cheek, his thumb and forefinger cupping her chin and bringing it up as he stepped into her space.

She hummed softly, letting her eyes flutter up to meet his which were unmasked, every emotion on full display as he gazed down at her.

His thumb ran gently over her lower lip, and her mouth opened, breath ghosting over his fingers.

She felt the shudder run through his body, his eyes darkening as he brought his forehead to rest against hers.

A smile lifted her lips as he kissed her, a soft, tender brush of his mouth over hers. 

She followed him when he leaned back, pillowing her head t just above his heart, the constant beat lulling her to sleep as his fingers rubbed soft circles over the nape of her neck.

“Let’s get out of here,” he finally whispered in her ear, and the deep rumble roused her.

“What?” she pushed back, failing to stifle the yawn that overcame her, “We just got here. It’s too early…”

“And we’re both exhausted,” he said, interrupting her run of thoughts.

“We’re always exhausted,” she countered, placing her head back where it had been, her eyes falling shut.

“Mmmhmm,” he murmured knowingly against her hair, and she felt his smile on her skin.

“I just need a few minutes right here and then I’ll be good to go,” she told him, snuggling further into the crook of his neck. “Just a few more…”

She sighed, sleep closer than before and that’s when she felt him slip the champagne flute from her loose grip before whispering, “But I won’t be…come on…”

Blinking open her eyes, she frowned, but managed to shake off the remnants of sleep enough to let him lead her back through the crowd, and out into the brisk spring evening.

“Oliver,” she warned, confusion settling within her when she didn’t see Digg anywhere in sight.

Then he steered her towards the sidewalk, and she glanced up at the large building just a block away.

“We’re staying at a hotel?” she wondered aloud, trying to ignore the way that the cool air began to send a chill through her thin dress.

Oliver nodded, pulling her closer. “I’ll get us a room. We’re both tired. I sent Digg home to Lyla and Sara. He’s exhausted too.”

“Oh…okay,” she agreed, sleep still pulling at her despite her efforts stay awake.

She wrapped her arms around his torso underneath his jacket as they stepped into the extravagant hotel, doorman greeting them with a nod.

Oliver’s arm stayed firmly around her waist as he secured them a room, and the attendant smiled at them both. “Here’s your room key, Mr. & Mrs. Queen. I hope you enjoy your stay. If there is anything you need, please let us know.”

Felicity murmured a thank you as Oliver nodded, and steered them towards the elevators.

Once the doors closed behind them, Oliver leaned back against one of the walls and she glanced up to see his eyes closed, letting his own exhaustion finally show.

Her heart ached for him, realizing how much he truly hid his own feelings from everyone else. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, feeling his chest rumble beneath her hands as he released a long, slow breath.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Together, they stepped out into the hallway, Oliver arm keeping her close to his side. Felicity immediately recognized it as one of the private floors, and she normally would have told him that they didn’t need it, but tonight, she wasn’t going to complain. A little bit of peace and quiet was just what she craved.

He slipped the keycard into one of the two doors on the floor and guided them into the room, already reaching to undo his tie and loosen the first few buttons of his shirt.

The room was huge, large windows looking out onto Starling City; lights twinkling in the dark night sky. Her eyes swept over the room once before landing on the white linens of the large bed at one end. 

The king mattress dipped as she collapsed onto it, letting out a contented groan, her eyes slipping shut.

The next thing she felt was Oliver’s fingers on her legs, gently slipping her new gold pumps off her feet before sinking down next to her. She heard him pulling at his tied and the thump of his shoes hitting the floor. 

Felicity squirmed backwards, blindingly reaching out to search for the head of the bed when her hands came into contact with an sea of pillows. Letting out a soft contented sigh, she shoved herself further back onto the bed.

Oliver’s large hands suddenly landed on her waist and easily lifted her, laying her down a few feet up. She let out another sigh as her head dropped, pillows suddenly surrounding her and she shoved them off, grabbing one and flinging it to the side.

All she heard was a muffled grunt, and she frowned, cracking open her eyes as she turned her head to the side.

A giggle escaped her lips when she found that she had hit Oliver square in the face with the pillow.

Laughter bubbled up inside of her, tears forming in her eyes as he slowly moved the large white pillow from his face, turning a tired glare on her.

Exhaustion melted into giddiness as she curled up, clutching at her stomach. She couldn’t stop the ridiculous giggles as she took in a rumpled Oliver, short strands of hair now standing up in odd angles.

She felt the tears leaking down her face as the bed dipped and he turned towards her. When she finally opened her eyes once more, she found a soft smile tugging at his lips, adoration and mirth staring back at her from pools of blue.

“Sorry…your face,” she tried to explain, but his smile turned into a smirk and before she knew what happened, he’d flipped a pillow over his shoulder in retaliation. It landed half over her chest, and half in her face.

Instead of making her mad, it only fueled her laughter as his hands released the pillow and dove for her sides, strong fingers finding her weak spots where he knew she was ticklish.

She squirmed away from him, hands flashing out to find another pillow, fingers grasping the edges and bringing it down over the back of his head.

His grip loosened and she took the opportunity to push herself to her knees, happiness swirling inside of her as he growled playfully and followed suit.

She hit him with another pillow as he twisted and brought one down across her midsection. A puff of feathers exploded around them and they both stared wide-eyed at them as they floated in the air around their heads.

Oliver’s lips quirked up, and she realized too late what that look meant. In seconds, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled with her, pinning her to the bed as the feathers continued to rain down on them.

Practiced fingers attacked her sides and she twisted inwards, her laughter making it hard to breathe.

Tears streamed down her face as she panted out his name, finally squirming down far enough on the bed to twist, grounding her hips against his.

He groaned, his fingers faltering before he collapsed against her, soft chuckles rumbling through his chest.

Gently, he nipped at the soft flesh at her neck, soothing it with his tongue and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer as they both fought for breath.

When she finally managed to get her breathing back under control, only few giggles still making their way to her lips, he raised his head and she found a beaming Oliver Queen staring down at her.

Gone were the worry lines around his eyes, his often stoic and troubled features evaporated. Happiness radiated from every one of his pores, and she had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

“I love you,” he breathed, lowering his body down and letting his lips ghost over hers.

She hummed, arching her back and deepening the kiss, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue, a willing participant in a dance they had long ago learned, but one that never got old.

“I love you too,” she murmured, slightly out of breath once they pulled apart. 

Her fingers wove into his hair that was now sticking up in all directions. “You’re beautiful,” she said truthfully, looking at how he glowed with life and laughter.

He huffed out a breath, “Not as beautiful as my wife,” he grumbled, kissing her once more.

Felicity sighed contentedly when he pulled back, brushing his lips across her nose and her temple.

She failed to fight another yawn, and a blush rose over her cheeks when she was finished.

Oliver simply pressed a kiss to her cheek and rolled them until he was on his back, both of them in a cocoon amongst the pillows. Felicity snuggled into his side, her head falling to his shoulder, one hand resting on his chest.

His fingers rubbed laze patterns against the fabric of her dress, and she had two thoughts as she fell asleep.

One was that she should have taken off the designer dress before falling into bed. And the second was that she needed to have pillow fights with her husband more often.


End file.
